dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana of Themyscira (Earth-77)
Wonder Woman is an Demigoddess warrior princess and one of the most powerful superheroes. The daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus, Although she was raised entirely by women on the island of Themyscira, she was sent as an ambassador to the world of man, spreading their idealistic message of strength and love. Wonder Woman fights crime and acts as a positive role model for women everywhere. Her equipment includes the Lasso of Truth, magic gauntlets, and an invisible jet. In the secret identity she has adopted to become closer to humanity, she is Diana Prince, a government agent for the Department of Metahuman Affairs. Wonder Woman is also a founding member of the Justice League. She is also the romantic interest to and eventually wife of Superman. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demigod Physiology:' Wonder Woman is an Amazon (as the daughter of Hippolyta), as well as a demigoddess (as the daughter of Zeus). Due to this heritage, Wonder Woman is an extremely powerful being, far surpassing the capabilities of elite Amazons, and is second in power only to Superman himself among the members of the Justice League. She was also originally conceived to be the ultimate weapon against her half-brother Ares. **'Superhuman Strength:' Diana is literally as strong as the Earth because of her link to the planet granted to her by Demeter. She is said to be "stronger than Hercules". Wonder Woman is almost if not as strong as Superman himself and able to physically outmatch other beings such as Supergirl. **'Superhuman Durability:' Wonder Woman, much like Superman, is virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma, with her withstanding many tremendously mighty blows even from the stronger Ares and Doomsday, tremendous torrents of Ares' lightning, the full force of Doomsday's incredibly destructive electrical shock-waves, and getting blasted back by the monster's massive thermal blast. Even as a child, she was able to regularly jump down from several stories without harming herself. While Wonder Woman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause her to stumble and briefly knock her down, leaving her unscathed, with Wonder Woman even smiling after a mighty blow from Doomsday sent her flying (appreciating the might of a worthy opponent), and promptly rising back up to re-engage the monster with renewed ferocity. However, she can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. Wonder Woman generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her immensely durable combat armor, signature indestructible bracelets of submission, and her indestructible shield. **'Flight:' Wonder Woman is capable of unassisted flight by gliding on air currents. **'Superhuman Speed:' She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. According to The Flash, she can easily keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Batman noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Superman. **'Superhuman Agility:' Wonder Womans's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as Doomsday. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. **'Enhanced Healing Factor:' Like the Earth, Diana is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. **'Ageless:' Wonder Woman, due to her being the demigoddess daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, does not age beyond her prime, and has lived for millennia without visibly aging, wwith her being roughly 5,000 years old, allowing her to retain her physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. making her an ageless immortal, much like Superman. This ultimately makes her immune to natural death. **'Empathy:' "The Sight of Athena" apparently grants her increased insight. For example, Diana can often detects others' emotions, and is now so fully immune to Doctor Psycho's illusions that she usually is not even aware of what illusions he is attempting to project. **'Charisma' **'Animal Empathy:' Ability to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. She used bald eagles to distract Zod after defeating him in battle once. **'Enhanced Senses:' Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch and smell. ***'Enhanced Vision:' She also possess the "Hunters Eye" which allows her to always hit her mark. She can see to far greater distances than any normal human. After a short period of blindness, Athena bound her own vision to her champion, not only restoring her sight, but granting her further insight as well. ***'Enhanced Sense of Smell' ***'Enhanced Hearing' **'Dimensional Teleportation:' On occasion, Wonder Woman can literally leave the planet through meditation. She did this to rescue Artemis when she was in hell, and has even conversed with the Greek Gods on occasion. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Trained in Themyscira, Diana is the finest warrior ever born, She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. *'Wisdom of Athena:' Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence, though the degree varies from author to author. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice League of America, along with the Martian Manhunter and Batman. **'Multilingualism:' Diana has exhibited heightened proficiency with languages, being able to speak Themysciran, Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese (she expressed "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese during an interview with Lois Lane), Russian and Hindi. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other people's voices for short conversations (on the telephone). It is more difficult, for her to mimic a mans voice than another woman's voice. **'Master Tactician and Strategist:' Diana is an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion and diplomacy, and possesses a great deal of courage as well. She is a gifted leader. **'Occultism:' Diana possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. She has used her magical knowledge to use an alchemical spell to create a portal. *'Indomitable Will' *'Aviation:' Expert pilot. Can fly the Invisible Jet with ease. *'Master combatant': **'Archery' **'Swordsmanship' **'Lassoing' **'Throwing:' Diana is an expert at using her tiara as a boomerang. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons:' Diana is extremely resistant to blunt force attacks and has a vast tolerance for pain. However, she is more vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as arrows and bullets. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Bracelets of Submission:' Wonder Woman wears two specialized indestructible gauntlets, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are completely indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive thermal attack from the monster Doomsday, creating a massive wave of energy outwards. Diana's superhuman reflexes enable her to use the gauntlets to easily deflect projectiles (such as bullets) and powerful energy blasts from beings such as Ares and Darkseid. She is even fast enough to protect herself from multi-vector attacks. At close-range the gauntlets block blades, weapons and punches. They are even able to deflect Darkseid's energy attacks. When crossed, the gauntlets generate a remnant of the Aegis itself, forming an impenetrable barrier just in front of them which allows Diana to protect herself and those behind her from area attacks. *'Silver Armor:' for use in large battles, Wonder Woman has a silver body armor with chest plate, pteruges, greaves, an open visor helmet, and large, non-functional wings on her back. *'Glasses:' Diana's pair of glasses, which she always dons whenever she needs to conceal her identity as Wonder Woman, and pose as a human (much like Superman). Transportation *'Invisible Jet:' Wonder Woman possessed a private aircraft that was invisible to the human eye. Although all of the contents of the plane were invisible, Diana herself was not, and could usually be seen seemingly floating in mid-air while piloting the craft. Weapons *'Lasso of Truth:' The Lasso of Truth is her signature weapon. Most who are captured in it are forced to answer any questions she asks and are unable to lie. It cannot be broken, snapped or cut. She can also control it to a certain degree using telepathy. It can also be used to erase memories, heal the mentally ill (in some cases), and implant commands that must then be obeyed. *'God Killer': A mystical sword forged by the Olympian God of craftsmanship, Hephaestus. It can take on many forms; morphing into a spear, two smaller blades or a mass of coils and discharge magical shock-waves with enough force to stun Amazons or knock over Kryptonians. with the God Killer being equivalently powerful, one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman and Doomsday. *'Amazonian Shield:' Wonder Woman's magical Amazonian shield, which she uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). Much like her bracelets, it is nigh-indestructible, capable of deflecting even humongous torrents of lightning from Ares and tremendously powerful and destructive thermal attacks from the monster Doomsday. It can also be used as an offensive weapon, with Wonder Woman smashing it hard into the legs of Doomsday, thus momentarily managing to knock him down. *'Tiara:' Diana's silver tiara also doubles as a throwing weapon, as it is razor-edged and can cut through most substances. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Characters Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Immortality Category:Empathy Category:Charisma Category:Animal Empathy Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Enhanced Sense of Smell Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Occultism Category:Indomitable Will Category:Aviation Category:Weaponry Category:Archery Category:Swordsmanship Category:Throwing Category:Vulnerability Category:Superman Family members Category:Justice League members Category:Kal-El's Love Interests Category:Gods Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Adventurers Category:Princesses Category:Government Agents Category:Ambassadors Category:America-Themed Heroes Category:Demigods